Spreading thy Wings
by Thefanfictionerz
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog, a famous video game character still has one secret no one knows. He's an angel, a chosen one. He must do anything in order to save his realm. Even if he has to sacrifice something. He meets new friends along the way, learns new techniques on how to defeat new evil that is arising. Review and rate fairly, please!


Author's note: I thought of this after thinking up some theories one night. This is a LONG chapter. xD Please review and rate! Also, the story in a lot of parts are going to be mostly a third person perspective. Thank you, and read on! :3 PLEASE NOTE: I do not own Sonic, Pockies, Flickies, Rickies, Beckies, Cream, Vanilla, or Eggman, they belong to SEGA. Sally belongs to ARCHIE. Aldenia is MINE. THE HOLY SAVIOR IS MOBIUS'S GOD, AND IS NOT A HUMAN. I'LL ADD MORE ABOUT HIM LATER.

Spreading thy Wings; Chapter 1, The Blue hero

The day was mildly hot, the leaves were glimmering in the sunlight, and the Flickies were chirping precious melodies. Ah, yes, this was a good day for Sonic the Hedgehog. Almost everyone on earth knew him. I mean, he's almost as popular as Mario! And everyone THINKS they know every little secret of Sonic's. Yes, you heard me, they THINK they know all his secrets. Well, guess what? Sonic still has this one secret nobody knows. You think I'm crazy, don't you? Well, let me prove you wrong.

Sonic was currently laying on a trunk of a tree in Hill Top Zone. "This is the life!", he said while stretching his arms. Hill Top was beautiful. The zone consisted of a lot of animals, trees, plants, and sunshine. A strange rustling in the bushes was heard nearby... what could be in there? 'I wonder...', Sonic thought as he arose from his spot full of shade. Sonic got closer... and closer... until he was right in front of the two bushes that rustled. "Hello? Anyone in there?", Sonic asked with a smirk on his face. He waited. Two minutes passed by. Nothing. "Listen, buster, I don't have all-", Sonic was cut off when two Pockies jumped out of the bushes and landed on his arms. "Whoa. You guys scared me for a second there," Sonic said, grabbing the rabbits gently and carrying them in his arms.

He sat down, back in the same spot with all the shade. "Sigh. Can I tell you guys something?", Sonic asked the two little rabbits. Both of the Pockies nodded their heads. "I just really don't like keeping secrets. Especially from my friends," Sonic said, looking at a nearby flower. One of the Rabbits waved their paw as if to say, "Go on." "I just don't think I can keep this secret from them any longer, even though I took an oath." "Do you want me to tell you a secret?", Sonic asked the two Pockies. One of them stomped their foot on Sonic's belly impatiently to say, "Just spit it out already!" "Heh, alright, alright, settle down. I'll spill the info," Sonic said assuringly. Sonic stood up and layed the bunnies down on the spot he was just on. After doing that, he sat down with his legs crossed, about one foot away from them.

"When I was born, the doctors said I looked irregular. Not normal at all, even though my health stats were perfect. They said to my mother that my eyes were never seen before on a mobian with blue fur. They even said that my heart was unique, very strong, and could only beat fast reacting with a certain speed or reaction," Sonic said. "But they noticed something unusual attached to my spinal cord. They looked like feathers, maybe even wings, they said. But my mother shook it off, since they said it was completely harmless to me. When I was growing up, she forgot what the doctors said, and completely did not care. What she didn't know is that I met a guardian angel, carrying a message from the holy savior himself. And here's how it went...", Sonic said.

FLASHBACK TIME!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

We see Sonic, only 10 years old, walking into the Great Mobian forest."Huh?", Sonic reacted when he saw a wisp of light and white feathers pass by. There was now a trail of pure white feathers laying on the ground. Sonic followed the path until he came upon what looked like an ancient statue with mysterious white orbs glowing in front of it. "What the-?" Sonic said, confused. "Do not be afraid nor confused, o' blue one, I have come here carrying a message meant for you," The pure white orbs said with a heavenly voice with feminine traits. The orbs finally combined, and a blinding flash of light caused Sonic to cover his eyes. When Sonic looked back, he saw a white leopard mobian wearing a beautiful, pristine, white robe. Not only that, she was adorned with two golden cuffs on her white, furry wrists and she also had pure white wings matching with her fur. Sonic's expression was along the lines of totally bewildered and whoa, she's pretty!

"If you have noticed, and I think you did, I have taken the form of your people. Excuse me for not saying my name, but my name is Aldenia, nice to meet you. Now on to what I am here for," Aldenia said. "O-ok...?", Sonic said, stuttering slightly. "I am guessing you have no clue whatsoever that you have wings?", asked Aldenia, walking around Sonic. "What? I must be dreaming or somethin'... come on me, wake up!", Sonic said to himself. "This is no dream nor fantasy, this is reality. Your wings must be blooming gracefully right now, and I know how to awaken them," Aldenia said, now behind Sonic's back, and she snapped her fingers. White orbs raced around Sonic slowly, but then increased in speed. "What's happenening!? Urgh...", Sonic said. Sonic felt something leaving his back. No, TWO things leaving his body. It didn't hurt, but it felt... weird.

He felt something soft brush his back, then his legs. "Huh?", Sonic said, confused, once again. "Oh my... They're even better than I thought! Your wings are in PERFECT condition! And by the looks of it, strong as well!", Aldenia said happily. "What?", Sonic said. "Touch your back and feel your wings, and then slightly turn your head over your shoulder and see for yourself!", she said with a smile on her muzzle. Sonic proceeded to touch his back. And then he looked over his shoulder and saw an edge of his wings. His emerald eyes widened. "Whoah! You're right! Awesome! Can I fly with them or something? Do I have any special powers other than running faster than the speed of sound? Can I? Can I? Huh?", Sonic asked with curiosity glimmering in his light green eyes. "Slow down with the questions, Sonic, I can only answer one at a time. Be patient. I'll teach you every step down the road," Aldenia said, raising her right hand's pointer finger upward whilst scolding him.

"Wait... how do you know my name?", Sonic asked. "A messenger surely has to know the name of whoever she's delivering a message to, yes?", Aldenia said with a smirk on her face. Sonic's confused face was now replaced by a neutral look. 'Of course, I'm outsmarted. AGAIN,' Sonic thought, now frustrated. But he just shook it off, and replaced his neutral look with a smile. "Alright... so how do I fly with these wings?", Sonic said, lightly patting his left wing with his left hand. "It's simple, and I'm sure you'll learn fast since you proclaimed yourself, 'The fastest thing alive'," Aldenia said teasingly. Sonic rolled his eyes. "Focus now, and think, Grant me power to use these wings and fly to my advantages so I can vanquish evil," Aldenia instructed. Sonic focused, and thought the thing Aldenia said to think about. He thought nothing was going to happen, but, just as he thought that, he felt power and energy surge up to his spine, to his wings, and to the bones and muscles in them.

"Did you feel it yet?", Aldenia asked. Sonic nodded. "Good. Now, think of a command for you to fly. For example, thinking of 'UP' is a great command. And once you're flapping your wings, you can control them with your own muscles," Aldenia informed Sonic. "Ok!", Sonic said, and did a thumbs-up. 'Up,' Sonic thought. Almost instantly, he felt himself fly off the ground. Now he was just flapping his wings 2 feet in the air. "Cool!" Sonic said with a even greater smile on his face, and he did a loop-de-loop in the air. "I knew you could do it easily," Aldenia said, still smiling. "So... Why do I need these wings?", Sonic asked, while he stopped flapping his wings and fell safely to the ground.

"You're already known as a hero in your own world, correct?", Aldenia asked. "Yeah," Sonic replied. "You are a chosen one. Not only are you a hero, but you are an angel, born to protect civilizations and people of your realm. Answering one of your earlier questions, you can fly as fast as you can run, and you do have special powers. You are unique, are were supposed to be born this way, for the holy savior handpicked you. Be proud, as it is rare to be picked by him. I also have to teach you techniques and how to awaken your powers, I am your teacher, basically," Aldenia said, smiling. Sonic's jaw dropped and he had nothing to say. Finally, he broke the 10 second silence. "Ehhh, I must be dreaming...", Sonic said as he pinched his arm. "Why am I not waking up!?", Sonic anxiously yelled. "Because... This is not a dream. Now, I'll show you how to awaken your powers," Aldenia said.

"Say this chant, and you have to memorize it, ok?", Aldenia said. "O-ok," Sonic answered. "O' vile spirit; you deserve the merit of being vanquished by the angels of light. You will regret this fight, for your spite cannot overcome the powers of the angels that are bright! Heavenly spirits, and gods that inherit fame, grant me power to defeat this wicked soul that deserves this shame. Repent, evil essence!", Aldenia chanted. "O' vile spirit; you deserve the merit of being vanquished by the angels of light. You will regret this fight, for your spite cannot overcome the powers of the angels that are bright! Heavenly spirits, and gods that inherit fame, grant me power to defeat this wicked soul that deserves this shame. Repent, evil essence!", Sonic repeated as white orbs glowed around him and golden cuffs appeared on his wrists, and 3 multicolored circular gems appeared on the cuffs, not only that, but, a white chiton, a necklace with a sparkling topaz in it, a (not a girly tiara) golden tiara, golden cuffs on his legs that went up to his knees with golden kneepads, and finally, a staff appeared on him.

"What the heck is this stuff?", Sonic asked, clasping the staff. "Your battle armor," Aldenia simply answered. "Use some common sense, now," Aldenia said, teasing. "Hey, please be reminded that, I HAVE JUST GOTTEN INTRODUCED RIGHT NOW THAT I'AM A ANGEL AND STUFF!?", Sonic said. "Heh, calm down now, hothead," Aldenia said with a smirk. "Oh, please," Sonic said as he rolled his eyes. "So, let's start with the techniques," Aldenia said. Sonic nodded. "Your golden, silk-like tiara can be thrown into action like a boomerang, try it out," Aldenia said. "Ok," Sonic said. He silently took off the tiara and threw it at a nearby branch on a tree. It quickly sliced off the branch like a knife through butter. "Whoa. Cool," Sonic said with a smirk on his muzzle. "Next are your golden cuffs. You see those 3 gems on them? Cross your arms and turn your hands into fists," Aldenia said with actual excitement in her eyes. Sonic nodded. He crossed his arms and balled his hands into fists.

"Is this a shield?", Sonic asked while poking the white-ish clear shield around him. "Correct, isn't it's properties beautiful? I mean- Sorry, got a bit carried away there. It gets more powerful the more you get powerful and more skilled. If you want the shield to go away, just simply cross your arms. Without balling your hands into fists, I mean," Aldenia ordered. Sonic crossed his arms again. The clear shield instantly disappeared. "Even cooler," Sonic said with curiosity sparkling in his eyes again. "Nearly there now. Those golden cuffs and kneepads increase your swiftness and agility, and they can protect you from certain attacks. Now, you see that necklace of yours? Press the topaz and it will heal any injuries and send backup to help you. That is only for emergencies," Aldenia said seriously. Sonic nodded. "Finally, your staff. It can create splash damage with force when you land on the ground, the damage depending on how much force. The staff is VERY powerful when slaying enemies. It operates on commands. Think of a command," Aldenia instructed. "Ok," Sonic answered. 'Shoot,' Sonic thought, pointing the staff at a nearby bush. SHOOM! The bush was now ashes laying on the flat terrain. "Whoah. WAY PAST COOL!", Sonic said with emerald eyes shining of excitement.

"Before I leave, do you promise to not tell anyone this until the time is necessary?", Aldenia asked. "Yes," Sonic answered. His voiced echoed, and that meant the promise was made. "Farewell, for your training is over. Very nice precision. Meet me at this same ancient temple next month on the night of a waning gibbous for more training," Aldenia said, and disappeared. "Ok... see ya," Sonic whispered. Sonic looked down at himself and realized something. "How do I change back to normal? Huh, I guess she forgot to tell me," Sonic thought out loud. "I've got it!" 'Rest,' Sonic thought. His tiara, chiton, necklace, cuffs, kneepads, and staff disappeared. "Yes!", Sonic yelled with happiness that he figured it out. He also snapped his fingers to let his wings disappear. "It's weird how quickly she left, though, it's like she was in a hurry or something," Sonic said, worried. "Oh well," Sonic whispered while shrugging his shoulders. He then left the forest, going back home.

BACK TO THE PRESENT!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"So, was that a good story? It was exciting for me," Sonic asked, stretching his arms in the sunlight. The two rabbits nodded quickly. "Ah, it feels good to let these out, I almost forgot the feeling," Sonic said while snapping his fingers. His wings came out almost perfectly quiet, and they were even more marvelous than before! Sonic stretched and flapped his wings to exercise a little bit. Almost all the animals in Hill Top came rapidly to see Sonic and his wings. There were Flickies, Pockies, Rickies, and Beckies of all shapes and sizes. They all (Pronounciation: ood and ahd) oohed and ahhed at his white, dazzling feathers. 'There's nothing like a little joyride,' Sonic thought as he flew into the light blue skies above. He circled around the clusters of trees near the area he was in and enjoyed the view. It was beautiful. Sonic then soared into the clouds above, enjoying the minute water vapor on his fur. "Woohoo!", Sonic yelled happily. He did a couple of backflips in the air and flew around in circles. Sonic finally finished his little 'workout' and soared back down into the same spot he was in. "Aww, aren't you cute," Sonic said as he petted a Becky, or may I say, a tame baby bear. "Ah, the daisies always bloom at this time of year," Sonic said while he picked up a daisy and sniffed it's delightful fragrance.

"Mr. Sonic!", an unknown voice yelled from afar. "AH! Cream!", Sonic whisper screamed as he snapped his fingers. His light, feathery wings went back inside his body. He always wondered where exactly, did his wings go? But that thought was interrupted by Cream's cute, innocent, voice. "Hi Mr. Sonic!", Cream happily said. "Calm down a bit, Cream. Hello Sonic, why are you here in Hill Top Zone?", Vanilla asked. "Oh, just hanging out with my lil' animal friends," Sonic replied while turning around and pointing at all the animals that came to see Sonic's wings. "Wonderful! Can I ask you a favor? Can you go flowerpicking with Cream and me? She really wants to go hunting for some adorable flowers," Vanilla asked. "Sure! No problem!", Sonic answered with a thumbs-up.

WHEN ALMOST DONE WITH FLOWERPICKING...  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Many colors and shapes and sizes of flower petals were falling on the ground. It made Hill Top's small forest have even more beauty. We see Sonic, Vanilla, and Cream all holding baskets holding flowers. "These roses are beautiful, don't you think so, too, Mr. Sonic?", Cream asked Sonic. "Of course they're pretty!", Sonic replied. "Ooh! Let's pick those beautiful daffodils!", Cream ordered. "Alright! Let's go-" Sonic was cut off by a familiar voice. "Hello there, Sonic. Welcome to my tea party! Oh, you brought along two cute little rabbits as well?", Eggman said with an evil smile on his face. "Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Baldy Mcnosehair. Is this your new little toy? It looks very weak, is it going to be another failure?", Sonic remarked with a smirk on his muzzle. "Ah, Ah, Ah, Sonic, this isn't one of my NORMAL easy to destroy kind of robot, it has special armor that even YOU can't break through," Eggman said with pride gleaming on his mustache. "Oh yeah? We'll-" Sonic was once again cut off by his communicator under his glove. "Sonic! Knothole's under attack by strong robots! We need you! We can only hold them off for so long...", Sally yelled. "Oh boy, this is going to be one tough cookie," Sonic said with a bit more than he can chew on his hands.


End file.
